


Four Horsemen

by Shivver



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivver/pseuds/Shivver
Summary: Four Doctors, four drabbles





	1. War

**Author's Note:**

> A few days ago, my husband observed that I've been stuck on the two long stories I've been working on for a while and said, "You just need to write something short and quick. Here, write a hundred-word story about the companion being surprised by something the Doctor knew would happen." I took him at his word and produced a drabble an hour later, then expanded that into this, featuring my four favorite Doctors (after the Tenth). The previously-posted story also came out of this, as the idea became too long to do in one hundred words.

Coated in green muck, Tegan dashed into the console room, clutching a strange gun fitted with multicoloured liquid tanks. Flattening against the wall just inside the door, she readied her weapon.

The Doctor looked up from his work. “Still playing with those syrup guns, are you?”

“Turlough won’t leave me alone,” she grumped. “I was relaxing, and now look at me! You’re going to regret wearing cream.”

“Aha!”

The Doctor thumbed a button the moment Turlough appeared. A fountain of purple erupted from a hidden nozzle beneath the console, drenching the intruder.

The Doctor smiled. “I’m suitably armed, thank you.”


	2. Pestilence

“I don’t believe they did that!” Mel screeched as she slogged into the TARDIS, sudsy water dripping from her flattened hair and soaked clothing.

With a vindicated smirk, the Doctor closed the door behind her, carefully avoiding the frothy puddles. “I believe you should take this as a lesson in not insisting that people accept gifts they don’t want.”

“They didn’t have to douse me in soap!” she protested.

“Garadians are famously allergic to beta-carotene, my dear,” the Doctor explained. “Perhaps next time, you’ll leave your carrot juice at home.

With a pouting glare, Mel sloshed off to her bedroom.


	3. Death

With a manic grin, Ace snatched a canister from her pack. “One Nitro-9, short fuse!” 

“Go on, then,” the Doctor urged as he peered around the corner at the giant mantis galloping toward them at top speed.

“Really? You’ll let me?”

“Do it, Ace!”

She hurled the can. It popped in midair, spraying black liquid everywhere. The insect skidded past on the slick and crashed into the wall, collapsing in a shattered heap.

“Excellent work, Ace!”

“But my Nitro-9!”

“More like WD-40,” the Doctor quipped. “Area dispersal valve. Effective and quite a bit safer.”

“But no boom,” Ace grumped.

“Exactly.”


	4. Famine

Spoon poised over soup, Charley eyed the kitchen door and sighed with relief. Blessed quiet.

The moment metal touched liquid, the door burst open. “Charley!” the Doctor cried. “Come and see! Hexane clouds storming over Ullindif!” 

Charley groaned. “I’m eating!”

“You’ll love it, Charley. Iridescent crystal rain! Come on!”

“Why now? Last time, it was a supernova, and before that, Brutus was thumbing his dagger. For once, I’d like to finish my dinner before it gets cold.”

The Doctor glanced at her soup. “Gazpacho! We’ve all the time in the universe!”

Defeated and exasperated, Charley let him drag her out.


End file.
